


How Long

by braezenkitty



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/pseuds/braezenkitty
Summary: Written for the prompt: while on a case someone FINALLY asks them “So how long have you two been married?”





	How Long

“So how long have you two been married?”

Dean looked up from his notebook. “I’m sorry, what?”

The girl shrugged. “You just seem to have such a deep connection, I thought…”

“Uh,” Dean sputtered, ignoring the feeling of Castiel’s eyes on him.

“We do have a profound bond,” Castiel said, a wistful note in his voice, “but we’re not married.”

Later, after decimating a nest of vamps, Dean and Cas trudged back to their hotel room. Dean dropped his duffel and turned to Cas. “Do you want to get married?”

Cas chuckled. “Let’s get cleaned up and start with dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://braezenkitty.tumblr.com/) and send me a prompt!


End file.
